


You And I Have History.

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Idiots in Love, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Light Angst, Marriage, Military, Military Backstory, Old Friends, Past Relationship(s), Protective Jughead Jones, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: You And I Have HistoryFirst loves aren't always the lovers you end up with. Life can get in the way. Career choices change and people leave. What happens when lovers Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones break up in senior year? Her off to Yale him to the university of Lowa. What happens if he didn't get into Lowa? A spur of the minute decision changes everything when the military is involved?This is a collab with @kisvids.
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Josie McCoy/Sweet Pea
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning of this story Betty is with someone else. This is a slow burn

10 years from senior year: 

Betty Cooper was the owner of Blue and Gold magazine. She was thriving in the main cities over the world. She was coming home for a welcome home party. For 10 years Archie Andrew's has been on and off tour but had been on a 2 year tour for secret services.

Little did the blonde beauty know that her ex boyfriend was serving along side her best friend. Opportunities lead them apart this would be the first time in ten years seeing one another.

Betty didn’t think Jughead would be there. He had been planning to go to college in Iowa when they broke up. She knew he would become an author and never come back to Riverdale.

That seemed like a whole life ago. Now she was happily engaged. She was bringing her fiancé to Riverdale with her. Alice Cooper loves Liam. She was so excited for Betty. She would always tell her that she upgraded from Jughead. Betty hated when she did. She would walk away snapping at her mother.

Betty was currently in the car with Liam. They we’re headed to Riverdale."I'm so excited to see everyone." Betty smiled.

“I’m excited to meet your friends.” He smiled.

"I can't wait. I'm nervous." She smiled.

“Why are you nervous?”

"I told you about my ex. I knowI told you I still care for him. He might be there." Betty said.

“You said you didn’t think he would be.”

"I have a feeling baby. It's his best friend coming home from secret services." Betty played with her ring.

“Well it’s not like I have anything to worry about. I might just have to slap that asshole for breaking your heart.”

"Don't. You know how it is babe. He had to go to a college he could afford." She shrugged. "I hope he's happy. You should be thanking him. He taught me how to love." Betty kissed his cheek. He smiled at her.

It wasn't long before they were pulling up. They promised Mary they would help decorate. Archie wouldn’t be home for another hour.

Alice was already over helping. Liam was chatting away to Alice. Betty was talking with Mary."He looks like a good one." Mary smiled.

“He is.” Betty smiled."When will Archie be here? I have a surpise for him and Kev. They're going to be my maid of honours." She added.

“They’ll be home in about an hour.”

"They?" Betty asked.

“Jughead and Archie.”

"He's meeting him from the airport. That's nice." She smiled.

“You don’t know? Jughead is serving in the military with Archie.”

"What? How long?" Betty was in totall shock.

“He joined the same time Archie did.”

"Excuse me." Betty ran over the road to her mother's place. She ran to her room pulling the memory box out. Liam went to follow her but Alice stopped him."Is she okay?" Liam asked. 

"I assume she just found out Jughead has been serving our country for 10 years." Alice explained.

“Oh.”

"Give her some time." Alice said.

Meanwhile, Betty was looking through her pictures with Jughead. She felt sick to her stomach. She didn’t understand why he would go. He was so excited about college. Non of it made any sense. Jughead would have left her a letter about this. Why didn't he leave her a letter? Didn't she deserve to know if he was injured or worse. What went wrong?

She didn’t know if she was ready to ask him about everything today. She would thank him for his service but she knows he will see the pain behind her eyes. She didn’t feel ready to see him now.

It was too late now. Betty had a knock at her door. She turned to see Jughead in his uniform. Alice told him she finally knew. Their flight had been earlier than planned.

“Hi.”

"Juggie." Betty whispered. She quickly pulled her memory box away. She stood up to make herself look presentable. “How are you?”

"Hurt." Betty answered. "Why didn't you tell me?" She added.

“We were broken up.”

"But we were always closer than that. I knew why you had to go to Lowa." Betty looked at him.  
"But the military." She added.

“There was a mix up with my scholarship. I couldn’t go. I couldn’t afford it.”

Betty nodded. "I thought you were happy Juggie. I didn't know you were risking your life. That you could have died." She teared up.

“I’m fine.”

"I can see that. Thank you for serving our country just like your dad." Betty smiled. Jughead just shrugged. "Whilst your here we should talk." She sat on her bed.

“Sure.”

"I'm getting married next year." Betty looked at her ring. "I wanted to tell you not to hurt you but to thank you for being my first love."

“Oh.”

"You taught me how to love. How to forgive and most importantly how to trust. You gave me everything I needed until we couldn't anymore. We had an amazing run and I'm so thankful. You will always have a special place in my heart." Betty teared up. She was holding his hand.

“Betty I don’t even know what to say....”

"I know it's a lot Jughead. All I am is greatful to you. You showed me a great love. I'm lucky enough to get that twice. I just don't want to lose our friendship." Betty wiped her tears."I understand now why my letters never got to you." She added.

“You wrote me letters?”

"Yeah. I wanted to keep in touch." Betty told him.

Jughead nodded.

"I'm proud Juggie." Betty hugged him."I told you I would support you in anything. I understand if you can't be my friend."

“Thank you.”

"It's okay. Do you want to meet him?" Jughead shook his head no. “I think I’m going to go get some rest.” He got up.

"Okay. Maybe tomorrow?" Betty asked. Jughead just shook shrugged. 

He immediately headed to get Archie. Jughead couldn't care if he was speaking to Veronica. He pulled Archie to the side.

"Hey you okay?" Archie asked.

“Betty is engaged.”

"Shit... are you okay? Oh that's what she wants to ask me." He said.

“No, I’m not fucking okay.”

"Let's sneak out and go for a beer." Archie told him. 

"Archie, she is so happy and all I want is her but I can't have her." Jughead whispered.

“You’re the one who broke up with her.” Archie reminded him. 

“Don’t fucking remind me. I didn’t have a choice. I’m getting fucking wasted.” Jughead said.

"Well I'm coming." He told him.

The boys snook out to the bar. They headed in to see all the serpents there. Everyone in the bar stood up and clapped for them. Jughead smiled and headed over to Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs.

"These our boys!" Toni cheered.

“Hey T.” Jughead smiled.

"We missed you." They hugged him. 

"I missed you guys." He started to cry.“How are you?” He added.

"Good. Cher is pregnant." Toni smiled.

“That’s amazing Toni.”

"Me and Kevin adopted. Spencer is amazing we got him when he was 14 now he his 16. Kevin is doing amazing on broadway." Fangs smiled.

“That’s great Fangs.”

"I'm engaged to Josie. I design tour buses in my garage I own in New York and Riverdale." Sweet Pea smiled.

“I’m really happy for you guys.”

"What about you?" Fangs asked.

“I don’t have anything going on for me right now.”

"He's lying. He's getting prompted to captain of our unit. He saved a whole school and our unit." Archie said.

“That’s amazing Jug!” 

Jughead shrugged.

"And he just found out about Betty." Archie explained.

“Oh. I take it you’re not handling it well?”

“I just want to get drunk and laid.”

"You broke up with her." Sweet Pea looked confused.

“He still loves her. Obviously.” Toni said.

"Fuck. You have to fight for her."

“This isn’t a romcom. It’s real life. She’s happy and it’s not like I’m staying here for long.”

"But if you love her Jughead. You have to do it. I thought for Josie." Sweet Pea told him.

“I’m not ruining her happiness.”

They all nodded. They knew to leave it with Jughead. Jughead just got a really strong drink and sat down. That night he drank and drink and flirted with a blonde.

Life isn't a story book. Some people get their happily ever after and others don't. What happens when you watch the one have that happily ever after and you feel stuck in limbo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

A week passed and Betty was still in Riverdale. She hadn't been home in years. She decided to stay a month. It was nice to be back home.

Betty and Liam were seeing Toni and Cheryl. They were meeting up at the wrym. They sat in a booth laughing and smiling.

"She farted on the scan session. It was hilarious to see Cher that embarrassed." Toni laughed.

"No way!" Liam laughed. "I want kids but this one doesn't." 

“I do but just not for awhile after we’re married baby.”

"But a baby." Liam pulled puppy dog eyes. “Some day.” She kissed him.

"I can't wait for the twins to be out." Cheryl sighed. Toni kissed her cheek. Cheryl smiled, she watched the door open. "Jones, join us!" She called him over.

“I have to go meet up with Archie. I’m just picking up drinks. You guys have fun though.”

"Jughead stay, ask Archie to come here?" Betty asked.

“It’s fine. I’ll see you around.” He got his drinks and headed back out. Betty sighed to herself. "Can I have his number?" She asked.

“Sure.” Toni wrote it down for her. Betty smiled as she messaged him.

B: let's hang out alone.

J: why?

B: I thought we could try be friends but I understand. I'm sorry for messaging.

J: there’s no point. I’m going back out overseas soon.

B: doesn't mean we can't be friends. Jug if your not ready just tell me?

J: I’m not ready.

B: I understand. I am sorry.

J: why are you apologizing?

B: I don't know. I guess if I apologise it won't hurt that much.

J: I have to go.

B: have fun.

He didn’t answer and Betty just sighed. She excused herself to grab some air alone. She just wished Jughead would speak to her.

Betty sat on the bench. She felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Toni. “You okay?” Betty nodded a yes. She was lying.

"Stop lying to me Cooper." Toni sat with her.“You know, Jughead is still in love with you. He told us.”

"He hates me T." Betty started to cry. "He won't hang out with me."

“Because you’ve moved on and he hasn’t.”

"It wasn't easy to move on. He broke up with me. I just want him in my life. Always." She hid her face in her knees.

“I know.”

"When will he be ready T?" Betty looked at her. "I don't want him to leave without us being okay. What happens if he's off his game because he's distracted?" She added.

“He won’t be.” Toni said.

"But how will we know?" Betty asked.

“He’s strong B. He’ll be fine.”

"I wish he would see me." Betty showed her the messages.

“He’s just sad.”

Betty nodded messaging him.

“He’s upset that you’ve moved on.”

"I don't get why. He dumped me." Betty told her.

“Betty you yelled at him every day. You were so mad he decided to go to Iowa instead of going with you. He felt terrible.”

"I felt terrible for making him feel that way. I just wasn't ready to let him go. I wasn't ready to do long distance." She whispered.

"I know Betty. But you have to realise he didn't have any choice." Toni explained. 

"I do. I tried writing letters to him. I apologised in each one. I understood but I was being selfish. I didn't want to let him go. I was afraid of losing him but Iost him anyway. Now he won't be my friend. I understand it all Toni. I truly do but I just want my best friend back." Betty shrugged.

"Give him time." Toni hugged her. 

Betty nodded. 

She knew she needed to give him time but she knew how stubborn Jughead can get. Betty and Toni headed back inside. Betty knew it would take awhile but she was willing to wait.

Betty Cooper wanted him in her life. She didn't care what Liam or her friends would say. They had such a strong connection and she wasn't willing to let go of that.

Even if her and Jughead were just friends she never wanted him out of her life. She wanted to be best friends again like how they were before they started dating.

It's silly the things you miss in life. How, you miss something you cherished so much? One day it could be gone but all she wanted was for to have that back. Betty Cooper couldn't live a life without Jughead in it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Jughead Jones was doing everything in his power to avoid Betty Cooper. He knew she was going home back to LA in a week. He also knew she moved there to be closer to Liam's family.

Jughead had got an email a few days ago saying they needed the secret services out on a mission. They leave in a week. 

Now that left Jughead doing his rounds of saying goodbye. He was hoping to sneak away from Betty. Saying goodbye would be just too painful. He didn’t know if he would ever see her again. She was getting married soon and he wanted to be as far away as possible when that happened.

Jughead knows he is going to hurt her but goodbyes are the most painful part. He spent his last week with his friends at the bar. He was glad he didn’t see Betty at all.

He was now at the Andrews saying goodbye. He had a knock on the garage door. It was Betty, she had been crying. She had a blanket in her hand that they slept with all the time. She knitted it.

He turned to look at her. “Betty... Hi.”

"I know I don't deserve a goodbye Juggie." Betty started tearing up. "But I wish you gave me one like everyone else."

“What’s the point? You’re going back to your life, I’m going back to mine. Nothing changed.”

"Because no matter what I will care for you. You respected everyone else with a goodbye." Betty was fully crying now. "I'm here to give you this. I fixed it up again. I know it can get cold on the night." Betty handed him it.

“I can’t really take personal items with me.”

"Oh. I didn't know." Betty placed it in his hands.

“It’s okay. I’ll keep it at home.”

Betty nodded. "I guess... I'll just go. You obviously won't say goodbye." She whispered, hurt.

“Goodbye.”

"Be safe." She looked at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes. "Always baby." He slipped up. Betty just looked at him. 

“I’m sorry... it just slipped out.”

"It's okay. I don't mind, our story is unfinished. I did it yesterday when I messaged you. I saw it and deleted." She went to hold his hand.

“Our story is pretty obviously finished.”

"You know what I mean. Anyway, can i hug you? I just want to hug you before you go into a war zone. Is that allowed in the ex guide book." Betty tried joking.

Jughead nodded.

Betty hugged him tightly. Jughead hugged her back and was instantly overwhelmed with her smell. All he wanted to do was kiss her head. He stopped himself. He knew he couldn’t. It was taking everything strength he had not to kiss her. He had to pull away so he wouldn’t.

"Stay strong." Jughead just nodded. "Call me if you get injured Juggie." Betty whispered.

“I will.”

"If you don't I will bring hell on you." Betty warned.

“Mary will probably call you if anything happens.”

"Good. Goodbye Jones." Betty hugged him one last time before heading out. Jughead just sighed. He grabbed his things and headed to the taxi.

Saying Goodbye made everything worse. His feelings were heightened. He never wanted to see her again for this reason. He just wanted to leave. He knew he probably would never see her again now. He needed to move on with his life. He decided he would do just that. 

_____

A month later the boys were on camp. It was post day. Jughead was in his tent when Archie dropped him off a care package. Jughead normally got one from Mary but he had two this time around.

Betty had packed him a care package up. She had put all his favourite foods in and two books. She then left a letter.

-Dear Juggie,

Here is a care package. I hope you are keeping well. I miss you. In this letter I have gotten all your closest friends to leave a message. 

I hope someday we can be friends. I miss your laugh, your smile and your hugs. I kiss you. 

I hope you enjoy.

Your Juliet x. -

Jughead showed Archie."That's lovely." He smiled.

“I really need to move on.” Jughead said.

"Then tell her. All she wants is to hold onto your friendship." He shrugged.

“I don’t get how she thinks we can be just friends after everything.”

"Jug she is holding onto hope. She feels terrible for how you left things. God she writes to me each week asking about you. She still loves you." Archie said.

“She doesn’t. Her wedding is in three months. She didn’t even invite me. If she thinks we can be friends but she can’t even invite me to her wedding how am I supposed to get closure?”

Archie handed him his letter from Betty.

-Dear Archie, 

I pushed the wedding back a year. I can't pick a dress. I can't get married without Jughead there but I know it's not fair. 

I miss his hugs. The way he reassured me. Sometimes I feel like I'm over reacting. I've been so selfish with Jughead. I know I need to give him room to let go but I can't.-

Jughead just sighed. He decided to read it. “Why would she push it back?”

"People do funny things when they see the one that got away." Archie shrugged. "Try write back and truly tell her how you feel."

“Fine.” He sighed. He sat down to write a letter to her.

He took a moment before writing.

-Dear Betty, 

We should talk. I need you to understand how I’m feeling. It’s not easy being around you.

I look at you and Liam and see the future we could have had. That hurts especially when I never stopped loving you. I can never be just friends with you. You were and still are my everything. So I’m sorry in advance if you never hear from me again. I just can’t do it.

This hurts me to actually admit it. I want you in my life but I can't Betts. I didn't want to say goodbye to you because I couldn't. It would hurt me more. I love you so much but you've moved on. I see how happy you are.

I’m not going to be selfish and fight for you. I want you to be happy and you obviously really are. Just please stop contacting me. I want you to have a nice future and you do without me. Betts I beg you please stop. Each time you contact me it gets harder. I'm so sorry Betts. I really am. -

Jughead was crying writing the letter. He decided to mail it out instantly before he regret it. Once it was mailed out he headed back to Archie. Archie saw how emotional he was. He hugged his brother.

“I told her to stop contacting me. Do you think she’ll hate me?”

"I think she will be very hurt. I think that she still loves you too but she will understand." Archie said.

Jughead nodded.

_______

Betty received the letter a week later at work. She was sobbing at her desk. That week Veronica was visiting her. They were meant to be looking for bridesmaid dresses. 

Betty called Veronica to tell her about it. "I have to let him go but I don't want too." Betty cried.

“Are you going to write back or stop contacting him?”

"He wants me to stop. I have too." She was trying to steady her breath.

“Betty think of this as a good thing, you both get closure.”

"No! I pushed the wedding back a year! I need to see Jughead."

“He wants to move on B.”

"I know that. God I have to leave him alone." Betty sighed.

“Maybe once he moves on he’ll be ready to be friends.”

Betty nodded, she was trying not to cry again. No one understands what she's feeling. She just wanted to see him one last time. She decided to write back one last final time.

-Dear Juggie, 

I understand. Before I do, I need to see you. We need to finally be truthful. I'm in Italy next month to check on my offices there. I know your heading there. Please see me. 

Betts x- 

When Jughead opened the letter he decided he would go meet up with her. Betty wouldn't know until that month. The couple had so much unfinished. Life took them in separate directions but deep down their hearts had always been in Riverdale.

All they needed was closure. It seemed something so simple but it was something so hard to obtain.

Neither of them knew what would happen next. The world is full if possibilities but were they possibilities they were fine leaping into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Italy is a stunning country. The buildings and the views were to die for. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones always wished to have their honeymoon there someday.

Today was the day the couple was meeting up. They decided to meet up at a small cafe an hour away from Jughead's base. Jughead didn’t have much time to stay.

"I pushed the wedding back."

“Why?” He asked.

"Honestly? Seeing you made me realise what I've missed. I don't know if I want to get married. My heart is with two men." Betty answered.

"Betts." Jughead looked at her. Betty looked back at him so innocently. She knew she needed to explain herself. Jughead just wanted to move away.

"I want you to be selfish exactly the way I was selfish. It was hard knowing you wanted to do long distance. All I wanted is for us to be together. I wanted to get through our rough patches because you Jughead were the one. Deep down you are for a part of me. I knew you needed to go to Lowa because it's the only place you could afford. I was afraid of doing long distance. I was afraid of losing you. I still am only now it's worse. I sit with the news on. Absolutely terrified if I hear bad news where ever you are stationed. Liam is lovely but he's no you. I guess that's what I needed in college. I kept putting him off and then one drunken night on our anniversary I gave in. We took things slow. I love him but I don't know anymore. How am I meant to know what to do if I'm not 100 percent committed? Deep down I never was. I settled down like mother like daughter."

“Betts... I don’t know what to say.”

“You still have feelings for me?” He added, confused.

"I never stopped either. I don't know what to do Juggie. "

“He’s good for you Betts.” Jughead whispered sadly. “I’ll never really be around but he will.”

"What are you saying to marry him?" Betty whispered.

“I mean you’ve gotten this far... Why back out now? I would tell you to leave him but that would be selfish.”

"If we have a second chance Juggie I want it."

“I just want you to be happy.”

"I know. I just don't know what to do. I like Liam but I feel like I'm settling." Betty confessed.

“Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted? Settle down and start a family?”

"I told him I wanted to wait till marriage." Betty admitted.

“Oh.”

"I do like him but if there's any chance with us... I want that."

Jughead reached over the table to hold her hands. Before he could say anything he was getting called back to go to the base.

"Be safe." Betty squeezed his hands.

“Bye Betts.”

"Bye Juggie." She whispered.

Betty watched him leave. He gave her a small wave before heading back to base. They had an emergency. Betty just sighed as she sat up. She didn’t know what to do. She headed to her office to receive a message from Jughead. She wished that she had more time to see him.

J: we have a night out tonight.

B: so you can come see me?

J: meet me at the bar.

B: I’ll be there.

J: perfect.

Betty smiled to herself. She couldn’t wait. She decided to look for something nice to wear. She found an outfit and set it out for later. Betty headed back to the office to start her meetings.

Later that night she got ready and headed to the bar. She made she she was on time. That never changed. She saw him come in. He was in his uniform still. He didn’t have time to change.

Betty hugged him from behind covering his eyes. He turned around. “Hey.”

"How did you know it was me?"

"I asked you here Betts." Jughead playfully rolled his eyes. Betty just smiled at him. She saw him check her out. She just smirked. “Sorry.” He looked up to make eye contact with her.

"Don't be." Betty checked him out. She always did like a man in uniform.

“Well it’s probably not a good idea to check out an engaged woman.”

"Perhaps. Shall we get a drink?" She asked.

“You get us a booth, I’ll get us drinks.”

Betty slipped into a corner booth. Jughead got her favorite drink for her. After all these years he still remembered. He brought the drink to her as she was looking out the window at the view. He put it down on the table in front of her before sitting across from her.

She smiled softly at him. "You remembered?"

“Of course I did.” Betty sipped it happily.

They sat in silence as they drank. They just glanced at one another getting on their third drink. “So...” Jughead broke the silence."Earlier we were talking." Betty prompted.

Jughead nodded.

"You were going to stay something before you left."

“I want to give us another chance... I really do... but...”

“But?” 

“He’s good for you.”

Betty nodded. She downed her drink.

"So your telling to me to go?" Betty asked.

“I just want what’s best for you.”

Betty nodded. She looked like a hurt puppy. “I love you.” She nodded tearing up. All she did was hold his hands. Jughead just looked at her. "I love you." Betty whispered.

He squeezed her hands. Betty smiled faintly, letting the tears fall from her face. He reached over and wiped them gently.

"Sorry." Betty uttered.

“Please don’t apologize.”

She moved to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around her. Betty hugged him back. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. He couldn’t help himself.

"I missed that." Betty whispered.

“I missed you.”

Betty smiled at him. They knew they only had this moment because Jughead will make her chose the better choice. They just held each other. Betty traced his tattoos. 

“I’m going away next month. I’ll have be on base without leaving or any phone calls for four months.” Jughead told her.

"Oh, do you still want me to stop writing?" She looked at him.

“Well I can’t really answer if you do.”

"I mean after?" Betty played with his hand.

“I don’t know.”

Betty nodded. She looked at the tattoo on his wrist. It was her name in cursive in the vines of a rose. Betty kissed it as he smiled at her.

"Can we go for a walk?"

“Sure baby.... sorry... Betts.” He corrected himself.

"I think tonight we can have one night in the past." Betty held his hand.

“But you’re engaged.”

"I don't mean sex. I just mean pet names and holding one another." She whispered.

“I didn’t think you meant sex. I just mean either way you’re not mine.”

"I know but if this is our last night together forever Juggie." Betty started to cry. Jughead nodded. "I'm sorry." She just hugged him before they got out the bar.

“Betts, I won’t be coming to the wedding. I just figured I’d let you know. I mean I doubt I’d be invited anyways.”

"I know Juggie. I didn't invite you because I knew it was unfair." She looked at the floor ashamed. "I don't think Arch can come either."

"So only Cher, V and Kev are coming?" Jughead asked. Betty nodded. "I wanted a small wedding but we're having a massive one. Most the guest list is his family. I haven't met half of them." She laughed, feeling sick to her stomach.

Jughead nodded.

"Sorry. I get so nervous I laugh now." Betty looked at him.

Jughead didn’t say anything. 

Betty just took him down to the river. They found a beautiful spot. They sat in silence admiring the stars. Jughead kept glancing over at her.

"You've seen the stars all over the world." Betty whispered.

“Yeah.”

"The only constant in a war zone. There's something beautiful about that." She confessed. Jughead nodded. Betty moved closer to him. "What keeps you sane on tour?"

“Archie. He’s my only friend there.”

"Yeah. Do you still write?"

“As often as I can.” Betty looked at him. "Good, you're too talented to waste it." She smiled. Jughead smiled at her. "I'm so stressed owning my own magazine."

“Yeah? Then why keep doing it.”

"I love it. I chose the stories. I have this vision but I miss writing." Betty told him. Jughead nodded. Betty just hugged him as he hugged her back. "What do you miss the most?"

“You.” Betty kissed his hand. She kiss the tattoo. He smiled faintly. His phone began to ring. He needed to get back to the camp. Jughead just sighed. “I have to go baby.”

"Oh."

“I’m sorry. It’s an emergency.”

"I understand." Betty moved. Jughead hugged her. Betty hugged him tightly. She really wanted to kiss him but she couldn't. “Goodbye Betts.”

"Goodbye Juggie." She looked at him.

Jughead hugged her one last time before he started walking away. Betty just watched him. She was leaving soon but she decided to get an earlier flight. This was the end of them. It felt like the end this time.

Sometimes ending to thing were good but this only felt heart shattering. Endings happen for a reason but some ends are just an ending of a chapter not a story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvid

6 months later: 

Jughead was in New York for a short break. He needed a big rest in a Lodge cabin. He was doing some writing for himself.

That week it was Betty's hen party. They were going to Veronica's lodge cabin. They were having a weekend there. It would be Cheryl's first night away from the twins.

Veronica forgot to tell Betty that Jughead was staying there. He was recovering from an injury and needed a rest. He was in the other cabin they bought so when Veronica had children they could do family holidays. Betty arrived first and straight way headed to the beach. She was happy to get away for the weekend.

Wedding planning kept getting bigger and bigger. Everytime someone mentioned the wedding she had a panic attack. She just wanted a couple days to ignore reality. Betty headed to the beach to see a familiar body sat in their spot. Betty walked up to him. She couldn’t believe her eyes.

"Juggie?"

“Betty?”

"I'm here for my hen party." She whispered.

“Veronica told me. I didn’t think you were coming until later tonight... I’m staying in the guest cabin.”

"I needed some quiet time before the party. I hate partying. Can I sit with you?" Betty asked.

“Yeah of course. I only have a few days here before I go back to base. Due to my recovery process they thought it would be good for me to have a few days not at base while I finish recovering.”

"No one called me." She whispered.

“I got shot in the leg. It wasn’t that bad.” He shrugged. Betty looked at his leg and saw his healing scar. He was using a cane.

"Does it hurt?" She touched his scar.

“I’m on a lot of pain meds.”

"But you could get addicted." Betty panicked.

“I’m fine Betts.”

"I just wished someone rang. You hate hospitals." She looked at him.

“I was in the hospital for a month. I figured Mary would’ve called. She came and visited for a week.”

"No one did. I would have stayed with you." Betty squeezed his arm.

“I’m sure you had more important things to do.”

"Baby if your hurt." She slipped up. "Sorry."

“Dont apologize.” Betty nodded. She hugged him tightly. He hugged her back."It hurt like a bitch." He joked.

"That doesn't make me feel better." She laughed with him.

“I’m fine.”

"I know. You're the strongest man I know." Betty sat with him. Jughead looked at her like he wanted to kiss her. "You have that look." She smiled.

“What look?”

"That same look you gave me when we were in my room. You know our first investigation." Betty giggled.

“Oh.”

"What?" She smiled.

“Nothing.... How’s Liam?” Betty shrugged. "Talking about babies and a wedding."

“I’m sure that’s exciting.” Jughead said quietly.

"No. I am opening up another building in London and Dublin." Betty squealed excitedly.

“You’re not excited for the wedding?”

"Juggie the list is bigger and bigger. I feel my chest tighten." She whispered. "I try say something and he gets so excited and all I do is feeling myself shrink." Betty added.

Jughead nodded.

"Sorry."

“Stop apologizing. You know I’m here to listen to anything.” Jughead put his hand on her thigh without realizing. Betty held her hand over his. "Its so bad my medication isn't working. The baby talk is worse."

“But you’ve always wanted kids?”

"Not in LA. Not before I have travelled more of the world. Not with Liam and his genetics." Betty rambled. Jughead laughed softly along with Betty. “What’s wrong with Liam's genetics?” He laughed. “How is that an issue?”

"For starters I don't want my kids to get cancer, lung problems, be allergic to practically everything. That's why we're never in Riverdale. Also I don't want all my kids to be blonde Juggie."

“But you’re blonde and so is Liam.”

"Exactly I want kids with you." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. It's like I have no filter now." Betty squeezed his hand. "I ruined your peaceful trip."

“You didn’t.”

She held his hand enjoying the view. "Can you save me tonight?" Betty joked, yet she was serious.

"Of course just message me. Pizza and a movie sounds good." Jughead told her.

Betty moved closer to him. She watched as he wrote. It was flowing from him. It reminded her of senior year. They would do their work snuggled up together. Once one was done they watched each other. Jughead glanced over at herBetty couldn't help herself she leaned in and kissed him. She pulled away instantly.

"I'm sorry." She uttered.

“It’s okay.”

Betty just looked at his lips as he glanced at hers. Their connection was too strong. They both leaned in kissing one another. Jughead moved his hands up to hold her face. He felt her smile faintly.

He pulled away. “This is wrong.”

It was wrong but it felt so write. All Betty could do was apologise before running away embarrassed. Jughead just sighed. He let her go. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He wanted to lay her on the sand and take her. God he wanted that so badly.

Jughead decided to head back to the cabin. He needed a nap before the loud music started. Betty was in her cabin. She wanted to kiss Jughead more. She hadn't had sex in so long. She told Liam she was waiting till marriage the night after they had sex when she was drunk. It didn't feel right with him but it felt good. She hadn't had sex in years. Now she was sat in her room so aroused by a simple kiss. Jughead always made her so aroused.

She decided to go bring him some food she already packed. She was going out her mind. She headed back out to the beach but he wasn’t there anymore. Betty decided to call him. He wasn’t answering. She headed to the cabin he was staying in. She knocked on the door as he answered immediately.

“Hey.” Jughead said.

"I'm sorry I ran away. I haven't had sex in years. That kiss made me so aroused."

“Me too.” Betty smiled softly. Jughead let her in."I brought food." She lifted the pasta up.

“Thanks Betts.”

"I felt so embarrassed because I know I shouldn't be aroused." Betty handed him it.

“We should just pretend it never happened.”

"I guess." She sighed.

“You guess?”

"I don't want to forget that feeling. The feeling of coming alive with a simple kiss." Betty whispered.

“You’re not mine to kiss anymore.”

"I know. I know that." She sat down. Jughead just looked at her. "I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. I get married in a few months." Betty looked at the floor.

“Yeah.” He said quietly.

"I never wanted to hurt you Juggie."

“I told you I needed to move on.”

"I know. I guess I haven't moved on fully." Betty teared up. He just looked at her. "I am so sorry Jughead. I've been so selfish. You need to forget about me." She choked up saying that. It was so hard to say that.

Jughead nodded. He was tearing up too. Betty leaned over to wipe his tears. "I need to let you move on." He just looked at her. She leaned her head against his. "Tell me not to go through with it."

“I can’t. I’d be too selfish. It would make everything too complicated.” He whispered.  
Betty nodded kissing his head. “I just need you to be happy.”

"I need you to be happy too." She looked at him. Jughead didn’t say anything. "Say something."

“I can’t be happy without you.”

Betty felt like she had been punched. They just sat in silence looking at each other. "I understand. I'll leave you alone." She whispered. Jughead didn’t say anything.

Betty stood up. She pulled her hair tighter in her pony. Jughead watched as she left. The second the door closed he pushed the table over in a fit of rage.

He wanted her more than life itself but he couldn't be the one to ruin her happiness. What if they don't work out? He is always travelling for work. He wants her to have the life he can't provide her.

The life she had now was one he couldn’t give her. He just needed her to be happy and he was determined to let her live her life on her own. That being said he needed to be back on tour. Happily ever after didn't exist. Now two souls were left heart broken.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

Wedding bells were upon them. Betty Cooper was getting married. She felt sick to her stomach. They were at a beautiful hotel as she was getting her makeup done. All her friends were able to come. Archie was able to come home for the weekend. Jughead stayed at the base.

Betty had Archie trying to get her ready with Veronica. “You look beautiful B.” Veronica smiled.

"No."

“No?”

"I don't feel beautiful." Betty whispered.

“Well you are.” Betty looked at Archie. "Is he okay?" She asked.

“He wasn’t when I left.” Betty nodded. "I need some air." She told them.

“Don’t be gone too long. We have stuff to do.” Veronica said. 

Betty headed outside, ignoring her. She knew exactly what she was doing. She couldn't get married yet. She managed to sneak out to her car. All she was in her silk gown with her hair done.

She couldn’t help but start to cry. She’s felt numb these past few months and was finally letting it all out. 

—————

Jughead was at the base. He was off his game today. He wasn’t focused and kept fumbling. They were doing training today. His captain wasn't happy that he was letting his unit down.

Jughead kept apologizing. He just told them he was sick today. He got sent to the nurses tent.

He was so miserable. He just wanted to forget what today was. Yet he couldn't. All he could do was remember. His captain came to him saying he had someone trying to get on base.

Jughead went to go check it out. That week they were in the LA base. He saw someone in a silk gown shivering. He couldn’t believe his eyes. “Betty?”

"I can't do it Juggie." She shivered.

“Why’d you come here?” He spoke to her through the gate. “I can’t talk long and I can’t let you in.”

"Because if I ever get married I've always wanted you at the other end." Betty confessed.

“Jones come on!” 

“You have to go.”

"I just need you to know I'm calling the wedding off." She held her hand up to him.

“I’m sorry. You really shouldn’t be here.”

"I...okay." Betty whispered.

“I need to go.”

"Jones now!"

"Okay." Betty walked back to her car. Jughead just sighed as he was rushed back to everyone else."Who is that sex bomb?" Carl asked.

“The love of my life.” Jughead whispered.

"What's the big deal?"

“What do you mean?”

"Why is she here?" He asked.

“I don’t know. Today’s her wedding day.”

"She came for you!"

“Well it’s not like I could’ve talked to her longer.”

"Yeah." Carl gave him a pity hug.

Jughead just watched her car. She was sitting in it, not leaving. He wanted to run back to her but he would get in trouble. He knew she would wait till dark. Betty was picking at her perfectly done hair.

______

Meanwhile at the hotel: 

Veronica was panicking. She was waiting for Betty to come home. Betty messaged her she wasn't coming back. 

V: why the hell not?? Where are you?!

B: you know where I am. I love Jughead too much.

V: so you’re just going to leave Liam? He’s heartbroken right now!

B: I have called him to meet me at a cafe! I can't.

V: so what, you think you’re going to live happily ever after with Jughead? He’s in the military Betty! He’s rarely home.

B: I haven't thought it through! I will make it work.

V: you’re making a mistake B. You have something good with Liam 

B: but I don't feel like myself. I feel like my mother.

V: you’re lucky no one has shown up yet. I’m calling off the wedding and making up some bullshit excuse. You’re going to have to explain to Liam if you want to be with him or not.

B: Liam is meeting me in a cafe right now .

V: good. Call me later when you sort everything out. 

Betty messaged her back as she headed to the cafe. She found Liam sitting there already. Betty sat down, sick to her stomach. 

“Hi.”

"Hey Liam. I'm sorry." Betty apologised.

“Are we breaking up?”

"I guess we are. I do love you but I feel like my mother. Someone once told me we aren't our parents. I'm doing what she did and I can't be an Alice Cooper." She explained.

“We’ve been together for years.”

"Listen to me, I know. But we never had sex because I wasn't ready too with you. I'm so utterly sorry. I do love you but not enough for the rest of our lives." Betty whispered.

“You wasted years of my life.”

"No I didn't. We needed each other then." She held his hand. He pulled his hand away. “When did you stop loving me?”

"I still love you but I see you and it's the type of love of a friend. But about 6 months ago." Betty confessed.

He didn’t say anything.

"I'm sorry." She handed the ring back. "I hope you can forgive me. I would really like to stay friends but I understand if you can't."

“You’re leaving me for that guy, aren’t you?” He said.

Betty nodded.

“Does he even love you?”

"I don't know if he loves me. I don't care. All I care is that you both get your happy endings." She told him.

“You’re selfish.”

"I know. Sometimes you have to be selfish because others won't be. You deserve better than me. Like Sarah." Betty told him.

“I’m leaving.” He got up.

"Liam, I'm truly sorry."

“No you’re not.” He headed to the door.

"Yes I am. Don't tell me I'm not." Betty whispered.

He just walked out. Betty decided to head back to Jughead’s base. She felt sad about Liam but she also felt relieved. She was a single woman. She would sleep in her car until Jughead can speak to her.

When she got there it was getting late and everyone was going to bed. Jughead spotted her car. Once everyone was in bed he managed to sneak out to go to her car. He gently knocked on her window. Betty saw him and immediately unlocked the car.

"You came."Betty smiled.

“Of course I did. I don’t have much time. They might see that I’m not in bed.”

"I left him. He's right I'm so selfish. That's all I've ever been. I don't know if you want me Juggie but if you do I promise not to be selfish. I can work anyway. I will move to all the based with you." She told him.

“Betty I can’t ask you to do that.”

"I want too. I've been too selfish." Betty told him. Jughead held her hands. “I’m retiring from the military in two years. I’m not going to make you wait for me. But if you still want me then, I’m yours.” Jughead promised.

"Promise?" Betty whispered.

“I promise.”

Betty was crying. She leaned over and hugged him. She had been in this silk gown all day shivering. Jughead hugged her back. Betty leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back lovingly, reaching up to hold her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck. They held each other close. Betty felt warm in his arms.

"I finally feel warm again."

“I love you Betts.”

"I never stopped loving you Juggie." Betty held him.

Jughead kissed her again. They slowly pulled away knowing he had to go. Jughead wrapped his jacket around her.

"You need it." Betty whispered.

“You’re freezing Betts. I have another one.”

Betty showed him that she was wearing a lingerie one piece with cotton short beneath her gown. Jughead just looked at her.

"I am a little cold."

“Keep my jacket. It will keep you warm.”

"You could keep me warm?" Betty smiled.

“Yeah?”

"Definitely, you could slip your hands in my shorts?" She suggested.

Jughead kissed her as he ran his hands up her thighs. Betty moaned loudly. He bit her lip teasingly."Baby no teasing. We haven't got time." She kissed him back. She was right because as they kissed he got a messaged from Carl to get back on base. Archie was still with Veronica.

Jughead sighed. “I have to go. We’re leaving this base tomorrow morning so I don’t know when I’ll see you next.”

"Can I write to you?" Betty asked.

“Of course.”

Betty kissed him passionately as he kissed her back. Jughead had to leave. Betty was reluctant. She watched him sneak back in. 

Betty would wait for him. She would always wait for him. Betty drove back to the hotel. She felt selfish for feeling relieved but there was nothing she could do to control how she felt.

This was finally an end to a chapter she wasn't ready for. Some people come in and out peoples live for a reason. This was one. You can't always be the hero of someone's story. You have to be the villain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab with @kisvids

2 years later-

Betty Cooper was winning awards left right and centre for her magazine company. She had just opened her own publishing company in New York. She has a sheepdog and was working alongside her magazine companies and her publishing company. 

She did anything to keep her mind from going crazy. She misses Jughead everyday. They wrote to each other often but they haven’t seen each other in two years.

Betty had no idea if he still wanted her. She didn’t know when he would be home but it would be any day now.

Betty was currently at the publishing company with Hotdog. She named her dog after Jughead's dog that passed away. She had Hotdog at her feet as she finalising a book. Jughead texted her. 

J: where are you?

B: work x.

J: I just got off the plane in Riverdale.

B: I'm in New York.

J: okay.

B: I'm coming to you!

J: I’m with Mary and Fred. Take your time. I miss you.

B: I'm already on my way x.

J: okay.

Betty was so happy. She quickly closed everything down as she jumped in her car with Hotdog. She didn't care if she had nothing. She would have him. She couldn’t wait to be in his arms again. She drove non stop. She didn't care how badly she needed to pee. She managed to find a shortcut. 

Betty got there as she just walked in. She hugged him from behind. Jughead thought it was Mary. He turned around to see her. “Betts!” He smiled.

"Hey baby." Betty kissed him passionately.

Jughead kissed her back, lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Betty couldn't help but cry. He put her down to wipe her tears.

"I missed you so much."

“I missed you too.”

"Wait you need to meet my Hotdog."Betty smiled.

“You got a dog?” He smiled.

"I was lonely and she is amazing."

Jughead smiled at her. Betty guided him outside to see a beautiful sheepdog. The dog ran right up to her. She picked her up stroking her. Jughead smiled at them.

"This is your daddy, hotdog." She kissed her.

Jughead kissed Betty as she kissed him back. Jughead pulled away to pet Hotdog. She licked his face excitedly. Jughead laughed softly. 

"I have another question."

“What?”

"Do you want these space keys?" She pulled out the keys.

“For what?”

"My house." Betty smiled.

“So I can come over all the time?”

"Yeah." She put Hotdog down.

“I’d love that.” Betty hugged him as Hotdog ran around them tangling them up. Jughead just held her."Are you living in Riverdale?" Betty asked.

“I only own the apartment at the Wyrm so I kind of have to.”

"You could live with me?" She suggested.

“You’d want me to?”

"We've waisted too much time." Betty smiled.

“Okay. Let’s do it. I don’t have much stuff so you won’t really need to make room for me.” He smiled.

"I have room." She kissed him. Jughead kissed her back happily. They headed inside after. Betty was greeted by Mary and Fred. "Hey sweetie."

“Hi.” Betty smiled.

"Its lovely to see you too back together again. I heard Liam has a little one year old now." Fred said.

“Yeah.” Betty nodded.

"One day." Jughead whispered in her ear.  
Betty smiled up at him. "We'll leave you love birds alone."

Jughead nodded as they headed upstairs. The second he got in Archie's room he picked her up. Betty giggled and kissed him. He pulled her down on the bed. Betty cradled his lap. She began undoing his shirt, he helped her. He allowed her to see all his scars and tattoos.

Betty made sure to kiss all his scars. That made Jughead tear up. He never let anyone touch them. He was really insecure about them. "You are absolutely stunning Jughead." Betty reassured him. Jughead kissed her lovingly. As they kissed she removed her shirt and bra.

Jughead started undoing her jeans. They both wanted one another. They needed one another. Their clothes flew off onto the ground as they enjoyed one another kisses. Betty rolled to the side, letting Jughead be on top. She always loved him begin on top.

He leaned down kissing all his body. That made Betty moan softly. Jughead smirked at her. "Please baby." Betty begged.

“Tell me what you want.”

Betty bit her lip. She pulled a condom out her bra on the floor. Jughead kissed her."I want you all of you." She whispered into the kiss. 

Jughead pulled away from the kiss to get the condom open. Betty laughed at him. He was fumbling. She could tell he was nervous.

"Its just me." Betty told him. "I'm same girl who took your virginity on a couch." She giggled.

“It’s been awhile for me Betts.”

"Me too baby. It's been 7 years." Betty pouted.

"We'll be awkward together." Jughead slowly thrusts into her.

Betty moaned, wrapping her legs around him. Jughead moved deeper with her. He just wanted to make her feel good. Betty kissed him as they moved. It was slow at first but then sped up. They couldn't control the need for one another.

Betty kissed him until she needed a breath of air. Jughead smiled at her. Being here together made them realise how much they missed one another. They just felt the pure love that radiates between them. Soft kisses turned into hickies. Hickies turned into moans and moans turned to orgasms. They went on like that all night. It was like they were teens again.

They were addicted to each other. They fell asleep limbs intertwined. Jughead held her all night. He was so happy he had her back. He felt whole again.

____

A few weeks later, Jughead had fully moved into their place. Betty was working late. She worked late twice a week so they could take weekends off. She split her time between her magazine and publishing company.

Jughead was making dinner for them. Betty hugged him. "I'm so tired." Jughead softly smiled at her. "Hey babe."

“Hey.”

“Are you hungry?”

"Always." She kissed his cheek."I'm hungry for you too."

“Yeah?”

"Always." Betty kissed his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled into yawning. That didn't stop her kissing him. Jughead kissed her back. He loved how she would kiss him straight from work. He picked her up on the counter, pulling her closer. Betty kissed him happily.

"You taste like strawberries."

“Strawberries?” He smiled.

"Yep." Betty giggled.

“I want to see what you taste like.” He smirked. “Here...” He tugged her bottom lip down slightly with his thumb. “And here...” He moved his hand in between her thighs.

"Then take me to our bedroom. Turn the food off." She ordered. Jughead did it straight away.

He picked her up to carry her to their bed. He loved that he gets to sleep in a bed with her every night again. He just loved living with her and seeing her every day.

Jughead laid her down on the bed kissing her lips. "What do I taste like baby?" Betty asked.

"The best thing ever." She playfully rolled her eyes kissing him. "You taste like vanilla milkshake and mint." 

"I might have had a cheeky milkshake at work. I was chewing chewing gum on the way home." 

Jughead smiled at her. He slipped his hands beneather her dress. He felt her soft breasts perfectly fit into his hands. He played with them as they kissed. Jughead would always do this. He was a boob man definitely. 

They enjoyed making out as they pulled clothes off. Once fully naked they both littered kisses upon on another's body. They both moaned. Each time they had sex its always like the first. They are careful and loving.

Jughead licked down to her pelvis bone as he kissed all along side it. He then kissed her sweet spot on her thigh. Betty's hands messing his hair as his tongue slowly enters her walls. Teasingly placing circles around her clit. Working her up to her orgasm. Moans escaped her lips as she pulled on his hair. He sped up at that as she orgasmed. 

They then pulled away and began thrusting into each other. Betty moaned, holding onto Jughead. Jughead loved teasing her. He teased her slowly until she came. They both brought each other to their releases.

"I love you." Betty kissed him.

"I love you Betty Cooper. Come on let's shower." Betty ran to the shower as Jughead checked his phone.

He had an email from the army. They wanted to renew his contract for 3 years. They need a captain of a unit. Jughead sighed and went to go tell Betty about it. She was in the shower already for him.

“Betts they want me to come back.”

"And do you want that? We can make it work." Betty smiled.

“I don’t know.”

"Baby close your eyes. Imagine your future the next three years." Betty told him.

“All I see is us starting a family.”

"We can do that still." Betty kissed him.

“How, if I’m never home?”

"Its only three years. We can wait." She held his hand. She placed it on her stomach. 

Jughead kissed her. Betty kissed him back. They kissed lovingly, holding each other close.

They could do this. They were ready. After what happened they were ready for anything. Only this time they weren't letting one another go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the collab with @kisvids

Coming out of retirement was a massive thing. Jughead knew he was doing the right thing but he knew he would miss his sweet touches from Betty. All that aside he was now on the plane to his first base. That terrified Betty. She was back to worrying. She knew he would be attending dangerous missions. She just wanted him to stay safe.

Jughead got stuck straight in. He needed too because he missed Betty too much. He didn’t want to think about her every day because it would make him upset. He had gotten himself into a good routine to keep him occupied but not miss her too much.

Months went by and he went on a rescue missing. It was really dangerous. Jughead didn’t want to tell Betty about it and have her get worried. She knew she would panic and she was already too stressed at work.

He just didn’t want her to have even more stress. He loved receiving all the letters from her. In the new one she had a surprise for him. He wasn’t able to read it since he was out on the mission.

Jughead was on a tough mission. The bomb team was needed and he was apart of it. Days like this made him sick to his stomach. He was trying to see through all the fog but an explosion hit right next to him. That caused him to fall to the floor. He was knocked out and dragged getting captive.

He was completely unconscious. His radio was down and he wouldn't come around for at least a few hours. Everyone was on the search for him but they couldn’t find him anywhere. They couldn’t find him all day. Everyone were so worried. They called the base in New York to tell Betty. They left it 48 hours before officially telling Betty.

_____ 

Betty was at a hospital appointment when she got a call home. She answered immediately. She rushed home to see men with military uniforms on.

“What happened? Is Jughead okay?”

"Unfortunately he's gone missing."

“Missing? How?!” Betty panicked.

"His unit were on a mission and an explosion happened." They explained.

“And he disappeared?” Betty started to cry.

"We will find him."

“How long has he been missing?” Betty cried.

"48 hours." They handed her tissues."Find him!" She sobbed. Hotdog jumped up at her.

“We’re doing everything we can.”

"I'm pregnant! Find him." Betty picked up Hotdog.

“We’re trying.”

Betty just nodded.

The men walked away. Betty headed inside and broke down crying. She felt lost. She didn’t understand why this had to happen to them. She needed him alive and safe. 

Betty decided she should go home until he was found. She couldn’t be alone. Alice wanted her home when she was in this state.

Back at the base everyone was still on the search for Jughead. They we’re starting to think he was dead. They couldn't think like that. They needed to find him and make sure he was safe.

_____

Months passed and they had lost all hope. They were about to call Betty to tell her he passed when they got an SOS message over their comms. It gave the exact location.

They rushed to that area suiting up. They didn’t know what to expect. They were hopeful. Thankfully it was him holding onto life but he was breathing and awake. They found him locked up in a room. He was practically on his deathbed.

"Betts." He whispered.

They managed to pick him up. They we’re going to send him in a helicopter to a hospital. They notified everyone else to call Betty. Getting the call was like a weight being lifted off her shoulders. They told her which hospital he would be sent to.

Betty drove hours to meet him halfway. She saw the helicopter Jughead was on. Betty was waiting with the ambulance trying to stay calm. Mary and Fred were with her.

Betty’s heart broke when she saw him getting taken off of the helicopter. He was skinny, weak, bruised and looked like he was on death's door. He was covered in untreated wounds.

"Betts?" He whispered all the way.

“I’m here baby.” He looked up to see her belly. He weakly tried to reach out and touch it. She was at least 6 months pregnant. "Later, you need medical attention." Betty kissed his head.

Jughead just looked at her. Betty kissed his cheek. He got rushed to the hospital. He held it back before heading into surgery. Betty sat in the waiting room with Mary and Fred.

"He's strong." Fred smiled.

“I know. I’m just worried about him.”

"He's here now." Mary told her.

“He looked terrible.” Betty teared up. Mary hugged her. She let her sob in her arms.

They sat waiting to hear back from the doctors. The doctor came out to speak to them hours later. They could finally go see him. They could finally go see him. Seeing him Betty broke down crying. She thought he had died.

He unconscious and resting. Betty hoped he would wake up soon. Betty sat next to him falling asleep with him. She finally could sleep properly knowing he's safe.

The next morning she woke up before him. She was hoping he would wake up soon. Luckily he did. He was still so tired but wanted to see her. He opened his eyes and looked around for her.

“Betts.”

"I'm here." Betty slowly stood up. Jughead held her hand."I'm here." Betty told him. "You're not going back there." She added.

“I’m still supposed to serve a lot more time baby.”

"No!" She held her stomach.

“I’ll try and retire.”

"Good because our baby needs a daddy. Our little nugget comes in a few months." Betty smiled.

“You didn’t tell me you were pregnant.” He teared up, touching her belly.

"I did baby. Wait, you didn't get chance to read the letter." Betty sat on the bed with him.

“You sent a letter?”

"The letter you received the night before the explosion." She kiss him.

“I didn’t get it yet. I wasn’t on base.”

"Well suprise!" Betty teased. Jughead laughed softly and kissed her. Betty kissed him back. "I've had the gender in an envelope ready to open when you were safe."

“Do you have it with you?”

"Yeah." She pulled it out her bag.

“Let’s open it then.”

Betty handed it to him. Jughead nervously opened it up. He saw the perfect cursive and teared up. They were having a baby boy. Betty teared up happily and hugged him.

"Sythe." She whispered.

“You thought of a name?”

"Forsythe for a boy." Betty smiled.

“Perfect.” Jughead kissed her.

"I love you." She cried.

“I love you too baby.”

"I missed you. I was scared you had died."

"I would have found my way to you before that my love." Jughead kissed her stomach.

Betty smiled lovingly at him. Jughead just talked to her stomach. Betty held her boyfriend. All that mattered now was his saftey and health. He was home with her again. 

Betty Cooper knew for a matter of fact that she would never let him out her sight again. They were about to be a family. A dream of theirs since they were 18 and even younger.

All that mattered was the here and now. Their beautiful baby boy, growing inside her. Jughead had done his service to his country and now he needs to do his services to his loving wife.

After years of longing they finally have everything they want. They have history but the best kind of history. They have the love that will find one another time and time again. Their love stands the test of time. A love like that is rare. History or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed this fic. Check out our other collabs and my individual fics


End file.
